


My Happy Ending

by NekoIzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoIzumi/pseuds/NekoIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary day... and yet its so special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

Shino was completely and utterly in love with Uzumaki Naruto, there really was no other way to describe it, he had fallen like a pine tree for the blonde. And there was nothing he wanted to do about it. Not even the blush on usually pale cheeks bothered him particularly or the gentle smile revealed for all and everyone to see.  
Blue eyes looked at him lovingly not really caring about the stunned onlookers at all. The whiskered man positively beamed!  
“What do you say, bug boy? Will you make me the happiest man in the world?”  
  
A pale hand slowly reached out to almost hesitantly touch a fragile flower petal.  
Roses, the lovable fool had somewhere found ashram roses in the middle of the winter, a virtually impossible feat since they were extremely sensitive to cold once the buds had started blooming. They also happened to be Shino's favourite.  
“You seriously want everything I come with?” he mused never once breaking that warm gaze bestowed upon him. It earned him a happy grin.  
“Every tea ring, every pair of underwear on the floor and every morning tantrum.” The smile grew warmer. “I want your crappy cooking, the fights for the remote control and you stealing the entire duvet while sleeping.” Naruto stepped closer to the softly smiling raven. “I want to always have to keep an eye out for your shades that're littering everywhere, I want those random hugs that I never see coming and I want to worry every time you go away on missions without me.” He winked at the raised eyebrow. “Even that gourd and its nasty content I want.”  
  
“You really do want all of me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a simple statement.  
The blonde leaned in to press a soft kiss to a pale cheek.  
“Every little gasp, moan and whimper.” he whispered over the sensitive ear by his lips.  
“How can I possibly say no to that?”  
“Then don't.”  
  
The two shared a fond look, the two love struck men mirroring each others happiness openly. The Aburame's though kept growing until he threw his arms around his lover’s neck and laughed out loud completely ignoring the falling snow but mindful of the bouquet in a strong pale hand. The strong arms around him had held him so tight so many times before and they'd keep holding him tight forever.  
  
Out of all the lusting bastards in this village, **he** , Aburame Shino, had landed Konoha's golden boy. And how?  
By merely being his usual sloppy self when at home. He who was meticulous on missions and out of the house had much to the Uzumaki's surprise turned out to be a complete slob when he could relax at home.  
  
He couldn’t but laugh at the irony and the stunned expressions surrounding them.  
“Then I guess you're officially stuck with me.” he chuckled lowly.  
His answer was a loud happy laughter and that strong embrace simply lifting him up to spin him around.  
Indeed... fairytales did exist and Shino had just gotten his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer; I don’t own Naruto, I don’t want to. Too troublesome. Neither do I profit from writing this fic.
> 
> A short fluffy drabble... just because I can :)
> 
> I do NOT give permission to have any of my works put up on Goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
